The present invention relates to a process for the preliminary treatment, particularly the preliminary cleaning, of a high temperature crude gas such as that obtained by means of a thermic carbon refinement process, such as a low temperature distillation operation. Furthermore, the present invention discloses an apparatus for carrying out such process.
It is desired that the crude gas obtained in a thermic carbon refinement process by compressed and transported at high temperatures. In existing conventional processes, the crude gas is transported at a high temperature equal to the temperature at which it emerges from the preceding carbon refinement process. In the case of a low temperature distillation operation, for example, this exit temperature is 600.degree. C. This, however, produces breakdowns which are caused by condensation and/or dust deposits in the transporting or conveying system. In existing processes it is not possible to connect an additional compressor in the crude gas offtake, since such condenser would be susceptible to breakdowns caused by the expected condensates.